Hurt, Love, and Everything Inbetween
by janey1097
Summary: Thirty-five moments that range from good, bad, funny, or just plain odd. A belated Valentine's Day story for any and all RaiKim fans.


#01 Acting:

It was too easy. A little Bambi eyes and Kimiko caved almost instantly. But, Raimundo had to admit, it wasn't the proudest way to score a first date.

#02 Awkward:

Raimundo can't help but wonder why God hates him. Every time Kimiko used the restroom at the mall, he ended up having to hold her purse. In no time at all, some guy would stare, and snicker, and end up having a black eye in the next five seconds. Kimiko couldn't blame him for that—_right_?

#03 Baking:

"Raimundo…" Kimiko growled. "Please tell me you didn't just eat an _entire_ bucket of cookie dough."

#04 Balloons:

He always figured that a ride in his arms would be better then those darn expensive hot air balloon rides. Those wind powers sure came in handy.

#05 Basketball:

When Kimiko beat Omi in a basketball game after yet some more sexist comments from the bald monk, Rai couldn't stop laughing. He didn't find it quite as funny when Kimiko beat him as well. Twice.

#06 Broken:

She was silent, and leaned against the doorway, closing her eyes. It wasn't until she heard the stomping footsteps disappear that she could no longer hold in her tears.

#07 Cats:

Kimiko had loved the white little kitten in the window. But when Rai reminded her of a certain Katnappe that Kimiko hated so much—Kimiko grimaced and resultantly announced she was actually a dog person.

#08 Ceiling:

The Jetbootsu may have not been the best Wu to fight with, but staying on the ceiling was probably the only safe place to hide when Kimiko was in one of her moods.

#09 Crazy:

He often thinks about that time at the Heylin side. It doesn't take long for him to confirm that he was an idiot who didn't know what he was missing. He'd pick Kimiko, Clay, and Omi over that red-haired psycho hose beast any day.

#10 Cucumbers:

Maybe it was just him, but whenever Kim goes on a spa day he wonders—how does putting a vegetable over your eyes help you in any way whatsoever?!

#11 Dangerous:

That's what her mom had warned her about Rai—she said _he_ was the dangerous one. Kimiko had calmly replied that if anyone should be scared, it should be Rai.

#11 Dark:

She could feel it swallowing her whole, pulling her under and clouding her vision. She chokes out a scream, and reaches out blindly with her hand. Another hand grabs hers in response, and as she is pulled up and saved, all she sees are two emerald eyes before she finally collapses into his arms.

#12 Daytime:

Kim was a morning person, Rai was a night person. When the Japanese one amiably reminded him that the early bird gets the worm, Rai made a face and asked who wants to eat a worm in the first place.

#13 Dreams:

It was too frightening to be real. To lose Kim, to see her die in front of his eyes, Rai nearly wakes up screaming—but closes his eyes and relieved, falls silent when he sees the petite body still lying next to him.

#14 Eerie:

How Kimiko ended up walking out the haunted mansion with three boys clinging to her in fright, she'll never know.

#15 Everybody:

Rai could've slapped him. Omi, in all his childhood innocence, had popped in on one of Rai and Kim's near-kisses, asking if they wanted to play charades with him and Clay. Kimiko politely told him no, dragging a very annoyed Rai away.

#16 Friends:

Friends, Kimiko realized, were the kind of people who weren't afraid to call your boyfriend hot…right in front of him.

#17 Fun:

Chasing the ice cream truck was fun. Chasing Rai to get her PDA back was _not_ fun. There was a difference, she concluded.

#18 Gone:

Separated, they could do nothing but think of each other.

#19 Gravy:

It was sweet, in a way. Clay had invited his uncle over, and Rai covered Kimiko's eyes when the increasingly insane uncle started to…_drink_…the gravy they were using for that night's turkey dinner.

#20 Hate:

Time passed on—but those words still rang it Raimundo's ears, reminding him of his mistake, that horrible betrayal.

_"I HATE you!"_ Kimiko shouted at him in his memories, the cat helmet of hers loosening from the strength of Wuya's energy. Along with that came the burden of the other bad memories, ones that he would have to carry for the rest of his life.

#21 Heaven:

Kim doesn't know what she wants heaven's going to be like, all she knows is that Rai better be there.

#22 Imagine:

He lived in a world of dragons, ancient artifacts, and human chickens—yet he found the idea of marriage a little out-of-this-world.

#23 Jester:

He'd do anything to cheer her up. If she asked her to juggle chainsaws on a unicycle while balancing a Chihuahua on his head…he would do it.

#24 Jump:

The chasm was huge—but she'd promise she'd catch him. It was amusing to see…the scared-out-of-his-wits guy landing in the _girl's_ arms.

#25 Kids:

Kimiko once likened the three Xiaolin boys to infants. Raimundo showed up next day at her room in a diaper.

Kimiko was not amused.

#26 Like:

"Stupid girl talk is ridiculous," muttered Rai. "What's the difference between like, like-like, and love?" He grumbled some more, pushing his ear up against Kimiko's wall to hear her conversation better.

#27 Luck:

If you ask him how he got Kimiko as a girlfriend—he'll tell you it's because of the 'famous' Pedrosa charm. If you ask his little brother—he'll say it was two tons worth of luck.

#28 Maze:

Well, no one had specifically told him it was against the rules to fly up and out of the corn maze. Kimiko tried to follow him…but ended up burning the whole thing down unfortunately.

#29 Megan:

Jack, running out of ideas, had turned to Raimundo and Kimiko as a last resort for babysitting his little cousin. They had managed to raise their wage all the way up to twenty bucks an hour, using the age old trick of bargaining.

"We make a good team," Kimiko told Rai, grinning as she counted her money.

#30 Murmur:

They were together, they were holding hands, and they didn't care who saw or who talked about it.

#31 Never:

Kim couldn't leave Rai, not even if she wanted to.

And Rai certainly wasn't complaining.

#32 Orders:

Clay was certain it was Kimiko who wore the pants in the relationship. Omi had simply replied—

"But I thought Kimiko wore _skirts_!"

#33 Parked:

The only easy part of shopping with Kimiko was the fact that it wasn't hard to find where you parked your _dragon_.

#34 Rake:

Kimiko rolled on the grass with Rai, laughing as a shower of leaves fell upon them. They were supposed to be raking the yards, but it was too much fun, tackling each other on the ground, rolling in the leaves…she'd never been happier.

#35 Start:

That first meeting, that one little glance when Master Fung had introduced both them and Clay…it was the start of something that they both hoped wouldn't end anytime soon.

Who knows what lay ahead?

**(A.N. Um…the end? I dunno, I just felt like doing something cute-ish. Hopefully it was alright. I don't know what this is supposed to be called…I tried to aim on more cute scenarios, although I did throw some sad ones in there.**

**Happy belated Valentine's Day everyone! Hoped you got some chocolates from that special someone!)**


End file.
